Top Of The World
by MusicDream16
Summary: A little out of character, but not much. The gang comes across a carnival and Inuyasha and Kagome go on the ferris wheel. That summary sucked, but whatever.


Top Of The World By: Margaret G. Author's Notes: Be nice - this is my first Inuyasha fic. It's just a cute little story I thought up while watching the ending credits of the show. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ooh, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Kagome suggested, pointing at the ride.  
  
Sango glanced up, "Uh... I don't know... it's really high up there."  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips, "You're not afraid of heights, are you Sango?"  
  
"Well... kinda," Sango replied.  
  
"And if Sango isn't going... well then," Miroku said.  
  
The group had stumbled upon a carnival and decided to take a break from searching for shards of the Shikon jewel. The end of the day was almost there and they were all trying to decide what they should do in their last hour.  
  
Kagome turned to Shippo, "What about you? Are you gonna come with me?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome frowned.  
  
"It IS really high up there!" Shippo defended himself.  
  
"Then I guess there's no point in asking YOU is there...?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha, tapping her foot.  
  
"No, I'll go with you," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome's eyes popped open for a split second and she replied, "O-okay then."  
  
They gave their tickets to the overweight man who worked the Ferris Wheel and got on. Miroku walked up to the guy, handed him a brown paper bag, and then came back to the group. Shippo questioned, "What did you give him? Money??"  
  
Miroku shook his head, "No - Ramen."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I told him to stop Kagome and Inuyasha at the top for five minutes. Apparently it's VERY romantic up there," Sango replied.  
  
"Then perhaps we should take a ride up there..." Miroku suggested.  
  
Sango thrust her elbow into Miroku's ribs, "Pervert."  
  
"Well, let's just hope our plan works..." Shippo said, looking to the top of the Ferris wheel.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I really appreciate you coming with me. I've always loved the Ferris wheel but no one EVER wants to get on with me," Kagome sighed and leaned back against the seat.  
  
"No prob," Inuyasha grinned, and unconsciously moved closer to her.  
  
"You know, I've had a really good time tonight," Kagome commented.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, me too. Especially when you got dizzy from the Tilt-a-whirl."  
  
Kagome giggled, "That wasn't my fault. The stupid thing was broken and it was spinning more than usual."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, "Well, it was still funny when you tried to grab onto Miroku for support, missed and fell."  
  
"I ALMOST fell. Remember - you caught me," Kagome reminded.  
  
"Well, it was STILL funny," Inuyasha again unconsciously moved closer.  
  
The Ferris wheel came to a slow stop, leaving them at the top. Kagome looked out, "Whoa... this IS high..."  
  
"Now who's afraid of heights?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips, "At least I WANTED to come up here! They're all down there like little chickens!"  
  
Just then, the crescent moon caught Kagome eye and she sighed, "Isn't the moon beautiful?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped from the feeling in his stomach. She looked so beautiful in the pale moonlight... it was just too much for him, "Yeah, it is."  
  
Kagome turned to him with a small smile on her face, "This has to be the best ride yet."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "I think so too... for more reasons than one."  
  
Kagome cocked her head, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Inuyasha stuttered, "W-well... nothing... it's nothing."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Inuyasha, is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"No... why would you say something like that?" Inuyasha questioned nervously as he once again unconsciously moved closer to her.  
  
For the first time, Kagome noticed how close they were. She blushed and quickly looked out the window, hoping he wouldn't notice the crimson color on her cheeks. He didn't notice, but accidentally blurted out, "You look really pretty in the moonlight."  
  
Kagome held in her breath and turned to him, "Are you serious?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down, "I'm sorry... it's just how I feel."  
  
Kagome smiled and lifted his chin so they were eye to eye, "Inuyasha... it's okay."  
  
His eyes grew wide, "Are you serious?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah... I've felt like that for a while, but I've been way too nervous to say anything about it."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "I can't believe that you actually feel that way about me. I thought that since I was, you know, half- demon that you wouldn't ever be able to care about me. I thought I'd embarrass you or something."  
  
"Inuyasha... in case you haven't noticed, I have stayed here even though you ARE half-demon," Kagome smirked, "You could never embarrass me."  
  
Inuyasha took her hand in his, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"  
  
Kagome turned a deep crimson color and replied, "Yes..."  
  
Inuyasha leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They parted and looked directly into the other's eyes. Kagome smiled widely and intertwined her fingers with his. He pulled her into his arms and they both stared up at the moon just as the wheel began turning again.  
  
By the time they got down to the bottom, everyone was anxious to see whether or not the plan worked. Inuyasha stepped out, then Kagome, but they did not show any indication that anything had happened.  
  
They joined the group and Sango whispered to Kagome, "Did anything happen?"  
  
"Ick! Why??" Kagome questioned with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Oh, no reason," Shippo answered, disappointed.  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome and winked. Kagome smiled and suggested to everyone, "Hey, how about we go get something to eat? I'm starved."  
  
Everyone agreed and walked over to the food court, never suspecting that something happened between the half- demon and girl.  
  
"You're always starved."  
  
"Well at least I chew with my mouth closed!"  
  
"Don't even start with me you stupid girl!"  
  
"I'm not stupid!"  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"That's it -SIT!"  
  
"OW!!!!! Stupid girl!"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
~THE END~  
  
LOL! Just had to add 'sit' in there somewhere... so, what did you think? R&R Please! 


End file.
